


Missed chances

by Kimberly2704



Category: Jugenea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly2704/pseuds/Kimberly2704
Kudos: 2





	Missed chances

Judy couldn’t remember the last time she felt this good. She finally felt free and like she had all the options open to her. On stage was where she belonged - where she truly felt at home and accepted. The audience loved her and she loved them. She could picture herself one day returning to doing movies but for right now this was where she was meant to be. MGM had really taken a toll on her and only in the last few months she started to feel like herself again. Her new love of course also had something to do with it. Sid had helped her immensely and brought her on the right track again and she was lucky to have him at her side.

This would be her final night in New York and Judy was determined to make the most of it one last time. The show went great but her eyes kept wandering off to the side. At first she couldn’t quite believe her eyes but after a double take she knew that it was really him - he came. They hadn’t spoken to each other since she had left the studio but of course he must have heard about her concerts in Europe and now New York - after all, it had been all over the papers. Their last encounter had been pretty emotional for the both of them. He understood that it was best for her to leave but at the same time hated to see her go. She had been a constant friend to him for eight years now and had been in his life for almost twelve. And even though she had faced a lot of struggles, working with her had been a joy for him and something he wouldn’t trade in for the world. They had never been romantically involved with one another but there had definitely been moments when they were close to giving into the physical attraction they had for each other - neither of them could deny the strong connection that they shared. And when he saw her baffled look when she recognised him followed by a beaming smile he knew that it was still there.

Judy stayed on stage for as long as she could, giving the audience one encore after the other. She felt quite sentimental leaving them. When she got to her dressing room it was flooded with friends and acquaintances. They stayed for a while and she engaged in the usual smalltalk - she enjoyed being surrounded by all of them but was a little disappointed that Gene hadn’t stopped by. She was sure that he would.  
After a while everyone bade their goodbye and she was left alone with Sid.

“Come here you”, he said, holding one hand out to her and gathering her in his arms, “I’m so proud of you - it was such an amazing run.”

She placed his hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

“Thank you honey, but I couldn’t have done it without you.” She kissed him softly and got out of his embrace to turn around and gather all of her stuff. She wanted to get out of here. As she was beginning to change she asked him, “What do you wanna do tonight?”

When he didn’t answer her she turned to him and put her hands around his waist. “I was thinking maybe we could get a couple of drinks at the hotel and then …”, she began trailing kissing along his chaw “maybe go back to our room”, she reached his mouth and nibbled on his lower lip “and have some fun.” Judy grinned at him seductively as he traced his fingers down her arms.

“Sounds good to me.” He leaned down to kiss her. “I just ran into George and would like to discuss something with him but I won’t be long. Meet you outside in about half an hour?”  
“Of course darling, I have to get ready anyway - see you there.” She placed a quick peck against his lips before he made his way to the door. Judy smiled and let out a happy sigh. She had just changed into some more comfortable clothes, when she heard someone knocking at the door.

“Come in.” Judy didn’t turn her head as she looked in the mirror fixing her makeup. She figured Sid changed his mind and came back to pick her up. But when she heard the voice she froze in her seat, a shiver running down her spine. Judy hadn’t dared to hope anymore. 

“Is it too late to congratulate the star?” She turned around with a baffled smile on her face.

“Gene!” She leapt from her chair in excitement. He met her halfway and gathered her in his arms holding her tight letting out a small sigh - he was so relieved holding her again.

“I thought you wouldn’t come .. I saw you in the audience and figured you would say hello after.” He leaned back now and looked at her but still had his hands around her waist.

“There were so many people and … I didn’t know if you wanted to see me.”

“Come on don’t be silly - of course I do. Come”, she took him by the hand and led him to the seating area, “have a seat. I’m so glad you came. How have you been?”

“Good, lots of new projects - it’s keeping me busy. “

“Yes, I’ve heard. I’m so happy for you.” She covered his hand with hers. They talked for a while, catching up on some of the things that had been going on since they last saw each other and it was like no time had passed at all - they were completely in tune with each other and she caught herself feeling even happier than before. It really was true what they say about real friends that no matter how much time has passed since you last saw them, when they’re back in your life it’s like nothing has changed at all. You could pick right up where you left off - that’s exactly how she felt with Gene, he really was a true friend.

“I couldn’t be prouder of you honey.” He said with a loving smile on his face as he leaned in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. “And I’m so happy for you. You really showed them all.” Judy felt her heart leap in her chest as she listened to him.

“Thank you.” They looked at each other happily. After a while he said,

“Say, if you don’t have to be anywhere right now would you like to have a few drinks?”

Her mind wandered back to Sid, she almost forgot about their date talking to Gene.

“Oh, I would love to darling but I kind of already have plans with Sid.” She stood up and paced around the room. “I’m supposed to meet him in like five minutes …”

“That’s alright, don’t worry about it.” He walked up to her and took her hands in his. “I hope I’ll see you again soon.” She freed her hands to wrap her arms around his neck and held him tight. “I promise you will, I really missed this.” He smiled at her before placing a soft kiss against her cheek. “Bye, honey … enjoy your night.” And with that he was out the door.

Judy sat back in her chair for a while, before she gathered her things and walked out to Sid. It had been just like old times - talking about simple things, joking around about silly things and she felt a thousand times lighter. She was looking forward to spending the night with Sid but she hated to see Gene go not knowing when she would see him again. There was still so much left to say and she missed him already when he walked out the door. Nevertheless Judy intended to make the most of the night.

Sid was waiting at the car and held open the door for her. When they both got in she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“So shall we just skip the drinks and go directly to our room?” She asked him with a coy smile as she stroked her fingers along his thigh.

“I’m sorry sweetheart but would it be alright if we have our date tomorrow?

“What? Why?”

“I still have some important things to discuss with George … I said I would meet him at his hotel.”

“Well, can’t it wait?”

“We won’t be here tomorrow, this is the last chance.”

“Yes exactly, it is.” Judy said while crossing her arms in front of her chest, pulling away from him.

“Come on, we’ll have so many dates ahead of us … you’ll get sick of me I promise.” He tried to lighten the mood but it didn’t work, Judy was pissed.

“This is not just any night Sid. Believe it or not, this actually means something to me. I thought we would celebrate our success.”

“I know, honey and we will … just not tonight, I’m sorry - I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He leaned into her side and started to place kisses along her shoulder up to her cheek. Judy wasn’t in the mood to bring their argument to the next step, that's how disappointed she was. She felt like he didn’t understand her at all. Not wanting to indulge into any more backtalk she uttered,

“Fine. We’ll do it some other time then …” The car stopped as they reached their hotel. Before she could get out Sid reached for her arm, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

“I’m sorry darling. Thank you for understanding though.”

“I’d rather you come with me but it’s alright, don’t worry.”  
“Okay, don’t wait up.”

When Judy got out of the car and made her way to the lift she had trouble keeping it together as tears formed in her eyes. She felt so lonely. When she finally reached her room and closed the door she leaned against it with a long sigh as the tears made their way down her cheeks. She couldn’t keep them in any longer as thought after thought raced through her head. She couldn’t believe that he would leave her alone on her special night but one thing stuck in her head … She had declined Gene for this?

Judy now paced through the room fuming. Didn’t she deserve that her boyfriend would be there for her? It was her closing night for crying out loud. She thought that they would enjoy it and go out but obviously that wouldn’t happen.  
Not knowing what to do next Judy sat down at the coffee table and reached over to grab a cigarette. She lit it and inhaled deeply. The smoke curled above her head as she planned her next step. Going to bed definitely wasn’t an option - she was too mad for that. No Judy needed to get out of there, maybe it would clear her mind. She grabbed her coat and stormed out without a second thought.

If she was honest to herself she knew she was looking for him as she walked down the street and that made her feel even more ridiculous. It would be impossible to find him - she didn’t even know the name of the hotel where he was staying at. Judy tried to keep her head down as she walked, not wanting to be recognised by anyone. She didn’t want this to be in the papers the next morning.  
Judy was so angry that she quickened her pace as she kept on walking but after a while she didn’t know where she was anymore. Great, just what I needed, she thought and let out an annoyed groan. She decided to try to find her way back to the hotel - this was pointless. As she turned the corner she ran into someone.

“Oh, excuse me.” She mumbled and kept on walking.

Judy was so lost in thought that she didn’t recognise who it was, but he did.

“Judy?” She turned slowly when she heard his voice.

“Gene.” She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“What are you doing here? Everything alright?” He asked with a look of worry on his face as he closed the gap between them.

“Yes … I … I was going for a walk … I was just on my way back to the hotel.”

“I thought you had a date.”

“Yeah, well my date had a different idea …” she said sarcastically. He could tell how upset she was by the look in her eyes.

“Let me walk you back alright? Where are you staying?”

“The Waldorf.”

Gene held out his hand to her and she took it. They had walked for a little while when Judy broke the silence.

“What were you doing here anyway?”

“Just going for a walk - had to clear my head.”

“Yes,” she let out a sigh, “me too.”

“You wanna talk about it?” But Judy just waved her hand.

“It’s stupid.”

“Look, I can tell you’re upset. Maybe it would help.”

“Sid and I wanted to have a nice evening together with it being my closing night and all … but then he decided that he had more pressing appointments to attend to …” Judy stopped walking and looked at him. He waited, knowing she was about to add something. “This was really important to me Gene and he … he just doesn’t get it.” He saw her eyes fill with tears and it broke his heart - he hated seeing her this way, she deserved to be nothing but happy. A choked laugh escaped her lips as she wiped the tears away that were starting to run down her cheeks.

“This is just ridiculous.”

Gene placed one arm around her and held her to him as he stroked her back trying to calm her down again.

“No it’s not, I get it.”

When she calmed they kept on walking again until they reached her hotel. They stopped and looked at each other … Neither of them really wanted to leave the other. Eventually he found his voice again.

“Feeling better?”

“Much, thank you.” She smiled at him and looked so beautiful that Gene leaned over and placed a small kiss against her cheek. He let his lips linger there for a moment longer as he said,

“I’m glad.” He didn’t want to leave her but he felt like he had to. “Well then, I think I’m going to head off … it was nice seeing you … again”, he said giving her a smile.

“Alright, bye.”

But as Judy turned and walked into the hotel everything felt off - it all seemed wrong to her. She wasn’t ready for him to leave. Like a woman obsessed Judy made her way back outside - she could still see him and ran after him. When she was close enough she called out his name and he turned around rushing back to her.

“What? Are you okay?”

“No … I mean yes … I just … Will you have a drink with me down at the bar. I don’t want you to leave.”

He had trouble hiding a relieved smile. “Of course.”

Judy tucked her arm into his and he led her into the hotel and to the bar where they ordered some drinks. 

“Thank you.” He uttered after a while.

“For what?”

“For going after me … I wasn’t ready to leave you either.” She could feel a tingle going through her body and she knew she made the right decision.

They talked about all sorts of things; their families, career plans, dreams for the future, their past and Judy soon forgot about everything that was bothering her. Only he had the power to do that to her. With Gene she always let herself be completely in the moment; where there was nothing to worry about and no problems around.

Gene couldn’t keep his eyes from her as she talked and studied her intently. Judy was beautiful to him in every way. Her big brown eyes and the expression in them as she talked, the small dent in her lower lip, the freckles that covered her chest, her laughter that was unmistakable and lifted his mood instantly. He enjoyed being back in her company more than he dared to admit to himself and while it made him happy there was a part of him that was frightened. Deep down Gene always knew he had feelings for her but tried to keep them locked away not allowing himself to discover their depth. When they first met he was already involved with Betsy and then when Judy and him started working together they were just starting a family - the timing had just never been right. But everytime he worked with Judy those feelings would start creeping back and the intimate scenes they shared on set together allowed him a glimpse at what might have been. Just remembering the times when he kissed her was enough to make him ache for her instantly. Although they were just kisses that the scene called for it was far more for him and comparing it to other screen partners he shared kisses with over the years he knew that it was something else with Judy. Gene could still feel her lips on his, the way they parted when he deepened the kiss, the way their tongues would touch lightly on some occasions, the way he would hear her moan softly sometimes and tighten her grip on him - nothing felt as good or as real as this. They never talked about it after but Gene knew that she must have felt the same way. This wasn’t platonic. And it wasn’t platonic now.

Although she enjoyed herself immensely Judy could feel herself getting sleepier as the night progressed and she tried to stifle a yawn.

“Are you getting tired?”

“Not of you darling”, she answered with a flirtatious smile on her face, “but yes, a little bit … I probably should get upstairs.”

Judy stumbled a little as she got up and held onto the edge of the table giggling.

“Whoops, I think that last one might have been one too many.”

“Come, let me bring you upstairs.” He laughed, as he took her hand in his and guided her toward the elevator. He had to admit that he was feeling a bit drunk himself.

Gene could feel the mood change when they were in the elevator. Judy rested her head against his shoulder as he had one arm around her waist to hold her close. They didn’t talk and just concentrating on feeling the other close by as if trying to hold one to a moment that was about to drift away.

“This reminds me of our first night out when you brought me back to my hotel.” Judy said once they stepped out of the elevator.

“Yes, me too.” Gene chuckled

“I was terribly nervous then …”

“Really? How come?” He watched her intently as he waited for her answer.

“I … I was kinda hoping you would kiss me.” Gene could feel his heart drop to his stomach, hearing her speak the words that were also his truth.

“Judy …”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now - it was a long time ago.” She suddenly became nervous as he came closer, wringing her hands.

“Except that it does…” He reached out and cradled her face in his hand. Judy closed her eyes and leaned into it and Gene slowly brought his face closer to hers.

“We can’t do this …” he could feel her breath against his lips as she whispered against them. He knew she was right but he wasn’t able to move as much as an inch away from her.

“I know … but I won’t make the same mistake again my darling”, he murmured into her mouth as his hands ran down her arms sending a shiver through her entire body. Although she knew she had to, Judy was unable to move an inch away from him. The power he had over her was unlike anything she ever experienced. When he didn’t feel her pull back he leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Gene pulled back a little to grant them both a moment of retreat but neither did. Instead her body seemed to act on its own as she ran her hands along his chest until they reached his neck. Leaning in again she parted her lips against his and he immediately opened for her. When their tongues met she was completely gone - she didn’t realise how much she had missed him until then. This was even better than kissing him in the pictures. Gene pushed her against the wall and she trembled with desire for him as he continued to caress her tongue with his.

“I can’t stop this”, he moaned against her lips before he sucked on her lower lip and let his kisses wander down her neck. She moaned in delight as she held him tighter against her while trailing her nails along his neck. When Judy felt him stir against her stomach she let out a gasp … Even though it was incredible feeling his longing for her, all of the sudden reality kicked in. What was she doing here? Of course it felt amazing but what about Sid? She did love him - it was a solid relationship and she didn’t want to mess it up. After all he was able to give her so many things she wanted. What if he was already back? What if he was looking for her?

Just as Gene’s lips found hers again she placed her hands on his chest pushing him away gently. He placed one hand against the wall and looked down at her breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry Gene, I … I can’t do this.” Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the desperate look on his face but she tried swallowing them back. After he calmed himself a little bit he gently placed his hands on each side of her face, lifting it up so she had to look him in the eyes.

“Judy please just look at me, I need to get this off my chest.” Gene took a deep breath in and continued.

“I wanted to do that for a long time - I know we’ve kissed before in pictures but that’s not the same thing … I love you Judy.” Her heart beat like crazy and she stared at him with wide eyes. “I’ve loved you for a long time now. I don’t know what will happen between us or if we’ll ever have a future together but I need you to know that I do love you.” She didn’t know what to answer him and although it was all she wanted to hear out of his mouth for the longest time she could feel herself getting angry. Angry with him for telling her now, when it was too late and angry with herself for not being strong enough to resist him. This would cause her nothing but pain and she couldn’t bear it. Not now.

“You what?”

“I lo-”, but she held her hand up, stopping him.

“No no no, don’t say it again! You choose to tell me this now? After all these YEARS of us spending all this time together you think NOW is a good time to declare your feelings for me? I'm finally in a relationship with someone that makes me happy again. You knew how much I wanted you eight years ago, I know you did and I know you wanted it too but wouldn’t go there because of Betsy and Kerry and I understood. It was SO tough trying to get you out of my head and now you just tell me you love me? What am I supposed to answer you Gene?” Her voice turned louder as she went on.

“Judy please, I -” But she didn’t let him finish.

“I can’t DEAL with this right now Gene, it’s too much!” He looked down at his shoes, trying to figure out how to save the situation but Judy was quicker.

“You can leave now - I’ll get to my room by myself from here, thank you.” She turned to leave but he grasped her arm to hold her back.

“Please, you have to listen to me.”

“Don’t Gene,” she said, getting out of his hold “please, just go.” And with that she paced down the corridor. He could tell she found her room when he heard the door being shut with a loud pang.


End file.
